Kingdom Hearts III: Sky High
by Micro Magic
Summary: Sora's son, Sarox, sets out on an adventure of his own, along with his best friend Marlene, and his new friends Max and PJ. During their quest, they come to Sky High and attend the school to find the Princess of Heart and the sleeping Keyblade Masters.
1. Chapter 1: The Giant Robot

**_ATTENTION_**

_This story is written in the form of a movie transcript._

_Since I am not very good at English, the words and the sentences might be a little off and confusing. But nevertheless easy to know what the story is about._

* * *

**GUMMI SHIP – PILOT ROOM**

In the midst of the Gummi ship travel, Marlene watches the endless space through the pilot room window while Max pilots the ship.

Sarox and PJ enter.

**Sarox:** Hey there. Is everything okay?

**Max:** (cheerfully and high-spirited) Quiet and well. We will be landing in the next world soon.

Sarox's smile fades as though something had struck him, and releases a sigh.

**Sarox:** You know, sometimes I wonder how many sleeping Keyblade Masters there really are in the worlds. I mean, we've been searching for so long, I have honestly lost count of how many we've already awakened. Not to mention we've only found three Princesses so far. I even wonder how many more worlds we have to visit to find them all.

Max's smile fades away now as Sarox's negative words begin to touch him.

**Max:** I think I get your point. We're always just passing through and fighting Heartless. Sometimes even I wonder when we'll see home again, if ever.

Marlene leaves her seat to comfort Sarox's shoulder.

**Marlene:** Let's just take one step at a time and believe that we can finish this someday. As long as we stay together, we'll be able to end this, and with people by our side, there's no way that we will lose. Isn't that why we're still fighting?

**PJ:** (cheerfully) C'mon, guys! This ship runs on happy faces, remember? Let's lift those frownings off your faces!

PJ and Marlene's comfort seem to work. Sarox immediately lightens up his spirits.

**Sarox:** Yeah, you're right. Thanks.

Max's frown lifts into a smile again. And then, he sees something up ahead.

**Max:** Hey, we're there!

He points to a small planet up ahead. Suddenly, Marlene's chest emits in a weak glow; the glow can only mean one thing.

**Marlene:** A _Princess of Heart_ is in that world.

**PJ:** Let's go find her, then!

They head straight into the world up ahead. The Gummi Ship stops right above its atmosphere, frozen in place on auto-pilot and releases a sharp ray of light down to the planet.

* * *

**MAXILLE CITY – BACK ALLEY**

The beam lands in an alley and forms the bodies of Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ as it fades.

PJ looks around the alley as they take in the surrounding of the new world.

**PJ:** Seems pretty normal to me.

Suddenly a loud noise of explosion and people running in fear echo into the alley. The four of them rush toward the end of the alley together.

* * *

**MAXVILLE CITY – OPEN STREET**

The quartet runs out to the streets to catch the co-motion. A gigantic robot with one eye stands 200 yards before them. In the background, many tall buildings have already been destroyed by the robot.

**Marlene:** (intimidated) Th-That's a real… really b-big one.

**Max:** (fearlessly) Uh, come on, we've faced worse.

**PJ:** (not as optimistic) No, never anything as big as a giant robot.

The robot readies to attack the quartet, but a woman in a red-blue cape flies past its eye and draws its attention. It tries to catch her with its metal claws, but she flies as fast as a bird and easily dodges its advances. She flies in circles around its head as a means to immobilize it.

**Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ:** (together; amazed) Wow!

Then, without warning, a man in a compatible cape jumps down from the sky and knocks into the robot's core with one simple punch. The impact causes the robot to fall backward and break apart on the ground. As soon as the robot is defeated, the citizens re-emerge from their hiding places and cheer for the two superheroes that saved the day. The quartet also look on in astonishment.

**Max:** What world are we in now, exactly?

**PJ:** Sky High – the world of superheroes.

Before the hurray stopped, a swam of robot-hybrid Heartless ("Radar Loader") suddenly appear in front of the quartet and interrupt their moment.

**Sarox:** Heartless!

They draw out their weapons to fight the monsters. But before any of them could make a move, the superheroine flies forth and kicks one Heartless flying into its companions like bowling. The quartet observe the woman in amazement. The male hero comes jumping past them and knocks out all of the Heartless with punches, vanquishing them all.

**Sarox, Max, Marlene & PJ:** (amazed in idolization) Whoa!

The superheroes; the Commander and Jetstream, look heartfelt into each other's eyes with smiling faces.

**The Commander and Jetsream:** (together) "Nice teamwork!"

**Max:** (whispers) Surely saves us a lot of work, those two.

Jetstream turns her attention to the kids and walks toward them.

**Jetstream:** You kids have to be careful. These things don't look easy to fight. We've been trying to wipe them out for weeks.

Then, completely without warning, another Radar Loader Heartless appears behind the unsuspecting Jetstream and makes a jump on her. PJ, however, sees the Heartless.

**PJ:** (urgently) Look out! _Fire!_

He aim his wand at the Heartless and fires a fireball that bursts the Heartless into flames, vanquishing it. Jetstream and the Commander look impressed by his power.

**The Commander:** (approaches to them) That was quite impressive, I take it you're heroes-in-training, too.

Max straightens his back.

**Max:** (grins proudly) Of course.

**Jetstream:** Well, then what are you doing here? School is starting soon, you gotta go.

**The Commander:** Come on, honey. They're big kids, they can get to school in no time. (to the quartet) Right?

**Sarox:** (lies) Uh, actually, we sort of need your help. See, we don't know where this _school_ is.

**The Commander:** (surprised) You don't know where it is?

**Jetstream:** Oh, it's not so weird, honey. That thing floats in the sky, it moves around all the time. How do you expect four kids to know where it is without jumping on the bus?

Marlene improvises her lies.

**Marlene:** Which we have missed, so we can't get there. That is why we're in town, we wanted to ask someone if they know how we could get there.

**Jetstream:** (offers kindly) Now, why don't I take you there instead?

A small object flies past them. From its shape, Jetstream recognizes it as the flying bus to Sky High. Her lips lift up to a smile.

**Jetstream:** Wait here.

She flies directly toward the flying bus, stops it with a stopping motion, and then flies back down with the bus following. She then motions Ron Wilson, the bus driver, to open the door. He does.

**Ron Wilson:** (asks in amazement) What can I do for you, Jetstream?

**Jetstream:** You have missed four kids, Ron.

She turns to the quartet again.

**Jetstream:** Come on! Off you go!

The kids put on fake smiles and hop on the bus followed by Jetstream and the Commander. As they look for available seats, Jetstream looks past the freshman students to find her son at the back.

**Jetstream:** Hey, Will!

She waves at Will, who feels a little embarrassed but doesn't dare to hide behind his seat and waves back. In the meantime, Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ find their own seats – Sarox sits by Will, Max sits by Magenta, Marlene by Larry, and PJ by Ethan.

**Will Stronghold:** Hey, mom!

**Jetstream:** I'll see you when you get off school. Don't forget to use your notebook to write down the teacher's words.

**The Commander:** Come on, honey. He's going to be late. It's his first day, the first impression is very important.

She nods in agreement and gets off the bus, but the Commander stays behind for a moment.

**Commander:** I'll see you later, son.

Will nods in response. The Commander gets off the bus and Ron sets off for Sky High: the academy for future superheroes.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day in High School

**UP IN THE SKY**

Max, Marlene and PJ are talking with the other students, befriending them. Will and Sarox are the last to begin their conversation.

**Sarox: **Hi, I'm Sarox.

**Will:** Will Stronghold.

They shake hands.

**Will:** So how did you end up in town?

**Sarox:** (lies) Oh, um, well... I missed the bus and went INto town to find someone who might be able to get me there. That's how I met your parents.

Will nods.

**Will:** Oh! So, um, this is your first day at Sky High?

**Sarox:** You could say that. (curious) Is it your first day, too?

He responds with a nod.

**Will:** So, then what's your power?

**Sarox:** (struggling for words) You could say I use keys.

Will bursts into laughs. The buss reaches a building on an open field among the clouds. The kids look out the window to acknowledge it as Sky High – the academy of tomorrow's heroes.

**Sarox:** Is that Sky High?

**Ron:** (to all passengers) Behold the school of future superheroes – Sky High! Because it floats above the Earth, there are only highly qualified staff members are aware of its location, such as myself, Ron Wilson – bus driver.

* * *

**SKY HIGH - SCHOOL YARD**

The bus lands, opens the door and the passengers disembark. Will is about to leave when Ron calls for him.

**Ron:** Wait, kid!

Will, Sarox, and Layla, Will's best friend, stop and turn around. Ron gets off his seat and hands him a card with his name and number inscribed on it.

**Ron:** Take this. If I can be of further service, please let me know. And remember, boy, Ron Wilson is always at your service.

**Will:** Thanks… Ron.

**Ron:** See ya, kid!

Will waves him goodbye and goes to drive away the bus. As they walk on the school yard, they observe everything in their surroundings; the elegant building of Sky High, the sophomore, junior and senior students, the cheerleading squad of seven dancing girls sharing the exact same face – definitely clones.

**Cheerleading Squad:** _"Hello, Freshman! Don't be shy! Welcome, newbies, to Sky High! If any place could make you fly, then that place is at Sky High!"_

Six of the cheerleaders turn into small fragments of light and dive into the cheerleader in the middle. The students continue down the yard.

**Max: **(whispers to PJ) I don't think I've ever seen so many people with special abilities in my life before.

**PJ:** (whispers back) I've seen Heartless and many people with special powers before, but so many people with powers living within one world is definitely my first time.

**Marlene: **(amazed by the view) Sarox, look at this place. Isn't it beautiful?

**Sarox:** (enthusiastic) Yeah, I've never seen anything like it. A school that floats in the sky.

A beautiful senior girl student comes forth to introduce herself.

**Gwen: **Hey, everybody! My name is Gwen Grayson, your Student Body President. I hope you'll all have wonderful years here at Sky High, I know I have…

Will's mind seems to have gone to another world, where he can't hear or see anything other than the girl in front of him. Her attraction is so strong that he can't simply resist her. His friend Layla looks at him and notices his attraction to Gwen, but instead of doing anything to snap him out of his dreams, she just looks sadly at him.

The joyful moment is ruined by a swam of Radar Loader Heartless that suddenly appear on the school ground and begin to terrorize everyone nearby. As the students run in fear, including Will who was in a trance a moment ago, Sarox, Marlene, PJ and Max stay behind and draw out their weapons, ready to defend the school from the monsters. The monsters shoot out a large circling beam at the heroes, but before they could collide, a giant glow of comet flies past and takes in the hit harmlessly as it flies to Marlene's side and turns into a woman in a white suit. Principal Powers.

**Principal Powers:** This is my school, and I do not tolerate malicious activities while I am here!

Sarox raises his Keyblade and readies to charge, but then an arm stretches out and knocks down the Heartless in his sight. When it retracts, he follows with his eyes and the arm's master is revealed.

**Lash:** Those things are nothing against a stretchy hand.

A black and orange blur runs past Sarox and surrounds the Heartless in a circle. When they are all gathered, the blur stops and reveals an overweight boy and the resident speedster of Sky High.

**Speed:** Hey, "Hothead"! You gonna do this or what?

Sarox, Marlene, PJ and Max turn around to see a young handsome man in black leather holding a gigantic ball of fire in his both palms. He then throws his fireball at the Heartless and destroys them all in a fiery vanquish. The quartet look at him in fear and amazement as the other two boys give each other a high-five. Principal Powers claps cheerfully.

**Principal Powers:** Good job, boys! _Lash, Speed!_ Nice teamwork. (turns to boy #3) _Warren_, nice fireball, but remember to be careful with that. We don't want anything to burst into flames.

Warren seems to ignore her as he leaves the crowd and heads into the school building. As he goes, he eyes at Will Stronghold, the son of the man who put his father to jail, stops for a moment and glares at him coldly. A moment later, he walks away. Will reluctantly looks at him in fear.

**Will:** Who is that?

**Layla:** That's Warren Peace, your dad put his dad to jail years ago.

**Ethan:** Quadruplet life sentence.

**Magenta:** No chance to get out until after his third life.

**Will:** Great! An arch enemy already on my first day in high school.

A Radar Loader Heartless suddenly appears and charges at the defenseless Gwen, who is standing on the other side of the freshman crowd.

**Will:** (screams) Look out!

Will wants to go to her, but he is too far away. Then an arm stretches forth and knocks the Heartless off course. Marlene, and Max and PJ run to her side as Speed knocks aside the creature impacted by his super-speed, giving Marlene and PJ time to cast their spell.

**PJ & Marlene: **_"Thunder!"_

Their combined power creates a large lightning bolt that drops on the Heartless and vanquishes it. Marlene then turns to Gwen.

**Marlene:** Are you okay?

**Gwen:** Yeah, thanks. What are those things?

Marlene opens her gap, about to answer when Ms. Powers interrupts.

**Principal Powers:** Heartless! Beings with no hearts. I've met many of them since before I took over the school. They do anything to obtain more hearts, and only those with power can control them.

**Will: **What'll we do to stop them?

**Principal Powers:** (cheerfully) Not you, _we_ will take care of them. With all the superheroes, we can handle them indefinitely. All right, students! It's okay now! Let's get back to class! Freshman, please follow me to the school gym!

With that, she heads towards the gym followed by the freshman students. Will takes one last look at the smiling Gwen.

**Ethan:** (urgently to Will) Come on, buddy. Let's go.

Gwen waves him goodbye before he goes with the others.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero or Sidekick?

**SKY HIGH - SCHOOL GYM**

The students come into the gym hall as Ms. Powers stands on a platform.

**Principal Powers:** Hello, my dear students. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff – welcome to Sky High. Soon, Coach Boomer will be in charge of the the Power Placement Test that you will be going through…

**Sarox:** (whispers to Ethan) Power Placement?

**Ethan:** (whispers back to Sarox) That's how they divide you into Hero or Sidekick. You have active and strong power, you go to the Hero Class.

**Magenta:** (whispers) Yeah, but if your power is a weak one, you'll be in the Sidekick Class, i.e. the Loser Track.

**Layla:** Sounds so unfair, how can they divide students that way?

**Marlene:** No kidding, what does it matter if your power is strong or weak? You'll still be a person.

**Will:** Hey, if life is supposed to be fair, I doubt it'd happen in high school.

**Principal Principal:** (continues) Now I will leave you to Coach Boomer, and I wish you good luck! Comets, away!

With that, she turns into a comet again and flies out through the doors. As the students turn to watch Principal Powers' exit, they realize that a man is already standing in front of them on a round platform in the center of the gym.

**Coach Boomer:** Hello, everyone! My name is Coach Boomer, everyone knows me previously as Sonic Boom. I will be in charge of your Power Placement Test…

**Ethan:** I know him, his sonic scream could reach all over the world.

**Zach:** (cockily) He looks kinda dull to me.

**Coach Boomer:** (to Zach) I heard that! Are you making of me, kid?

**Zach:** (scared) No, sir!

**Coach Boomer:** You better not be. (continues) Now, you will step up on the platform and show me your power, and yes, you will do it in front of your entire class! And I will decide whether you're hero or sidekick. Now I know that every year, there are students, whom I call "whiner babies" seem to question and feel dissatisfied by the judgment they receive and cause quiet some trouble to the school board, so let's get one thing straight: My word is law; my judgement is final so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?

There is no answer.

**Coach Boomer:** I said, are we… (sonic screams) CLEAR?

His voice becomes so loud and strong that everyone impacted by his breath gets frightened.

**Students:** (respond immediately) YES, COACH BOOMER!

**Coach Boomer:** All right! When I call your name, you'll step up here and show me your power! (points to Ethan) You, orange boy, come on now! You'll be the first!

**Ethan:** (intimidated) You… mean me,… sir?

**Coach Boomer:** Who else would I be pointing at? Come on, let's go! I don't have all day!

Ethan steps up to the platform, Coach Boomer steps aside.

**Coach Boomer:** Now, go!

Ethan closes his eyes and concentrates, and one second later the spot where he was standing on is covered by a puddle of orange, black and yellow liquid. Coach Boomer bends down next to the puddle.

**Coach Boomer:** Say, that's really impressive… for a popsicle! (thumbs down) Sidekick!

He moves on to PJ.

**Coach Boomer:** You, fat dog, get up here!

PJ does as he instructs and steps up to the platform.

**Coach Boomer:** What can you do, boy?

**PJ:** Just give me a moment.

He makes fists and crinches his face as he concentrates on his magic and then opens his palms and releases harmless fireworks that explode over the platform.

**Coach Boomer:** Cool power, and you'd be a Hero… if you were of some serious fire. Sidekick!

**PJ:** Wait, Coach Boomer, I can do better. That was just a preview.

**Coach Boomer:** Okay, then give me something impressive.

PJ worries, but does as he commands. He crinches his face and makes fists again. When he releases his power, two little fireballs appear from his palms and land on the platform. This time, Coach Boomer is impressed.

**Coach Boomer:** Flame thrower, huh? Nice one. Hero!

**PJ:** (proudly) Yay!

Zach doesn't look too happy with PJ's performance, so he steps up to the platform after he gets off.

**Coach Boomer:** I didn't call for you, kid.

**Zach:** My name's Zach, Coach Boomer. And I'm gonna show you the way I shine. Try not to drop your clipboard.

He concentrates. And then his body emits in a weak glow.

**Coach Boomer:** Can't you do better, superstar?

**Zach:** That's my power; I glow.

**Coach Boomer:** Glow… that is your power?

**Zach:** Yeah, well, I find my power pretty useful when…

**Coach Boomer:** Sidekick.

**Zach:** Look, sir, I just…

**Coach Boomer:** (sonic screams) SIDEKICK!

The sonic scream sends Zack off the platform. Then the coach points at Magenta.

**Coach Boomer:** You, purple kid, your turn.

Magenta steps up to the stage.

**Coach Boomer:** What can you do, girl?

**Magenta: **I'm a shapeshifter.

**Coach Boomer:** Okay, then shift.

She bends down as her body begins to crinch and shrink to the size of the coach's foot. Black and purple fur appears on her body, and her face stretches out as her eyes and nose change. The top of her hair turns into a pair of ears. Her arms turn into small paws and a short tail appears on her back. The coach bends down to talk to her guinea pig form.

**Coach Boomer:** A guinea pig? Not even a swarm of guinea pig?

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** Uh, no!

**Coach Boomer:** Sidekick. Shoo!

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** Bite me.

She crawls away. Boomer then turns to Max.

**Coach Boomer:** Alright, doggy boy. Let's go!

Max steps up as instructed, takes out his Knight's Shield and throws it at a metal pillar with a strong force and aim. It hits the pillar and bounces off to the left and hits another pillar, bounces off again and hits another pillar, then drops down toward Max' direction just as he catches it with his hand.

**Coach Boomer:** Nice aim, boy. Super agility. Hero!

He turns to Layla.

**Coach Boomer:** You there, flower child, come on now.

Instead of doing as instructed like the others, she protests.

**Layla:** I don't usually use my powers unless the situation demands it.

**Coach Boomer:** Well, you're lucky. This is one of them. Come on.

**Layla:** Seriously, don't you think this hero-sidekick divination of yours is pretty immoral? Because I believe this whole thing is ridiculous and unfair to everybody based on…

Coach Boomer raises his hand and stops her with a stop-gesture.

**Coach Boomer:** Tell me, miss, are you refusing to show me your power?

**Layla:** Well, it's more complicated than that, I mean…

Coach Boomer makes his decision before she could finish her sentence.

**Coach Boomer:** (sonic screams) SIDEKICK!

Marlene and Sarox become upset by his decision and argue with him.

**Marlene:** Sir, don't you think you're being unfair with Layla? She was just discussing her opinion on right and wrong with the Power Placement Test!

**Sarox:** Yeah, you can't blame her for it and then put her into the Sidekick Gig just because you don't like her way of talking.

**Coach Boomer:** Haven't I made it clear before? My word is law, my judgement is final. What's decided is decided.

**Sarox:** (argues back, angrily) Now, that's even worse! Just because…

**Coach Boomer:** (sonic screams) SIDEKICK, BOTH OF YOU! (to Will) Now, boy, your turn! Get up here! And don't make me use my voice.

Will feels the last nerve creep up on him as he steps up to the platform. Everyone looks expectantly at him while he just stands on the edge of the platform looking like an lunatic. Not knowing what to do, he leans forward to Coach Boomer and whispers in his ear.

**Coach Boomer:** What do you mean you don't know what your power is? (grins) Oooh, you're messing with the coach like your old man, aren't you? Car.

He presses a button on his remote. Will looks up and sees a beat-up old car falling down on him and drops his body to the floor before the weight could kill him. Everyone looks at him under the vehicle in concern.

**Will:** Are you INSANE? I don't have super-strength!

He crawls out from under as Coach Boomer presses the button again to lift up the car.

**Coach Boomer:** Oh, I get it. You're a flyer, like your mom. Well, why didn't you say so?

He presses another button and the floorboard Will is standing suddenly bounces him off ground, sending him flying across the room and crashes hard on the floor. He rubs his head as he grimaces in pain by the uncomfortable flight.

**Coach Boomer:** Come on, boy, I don't have all day! What's your power?

**Will:** (upset with what he's about to admit) I _don't_ have one.

**Coach Boomer:** Stronghold. (sonic screams) SIIIIIIIIIIIII-…!

* * *

**SKY HIGH - SCHOOL YARD**

The voice of Coach Boomer's sonic scream spreads throughout the entire school like a whirlwind, making everyone on campus able to hear him.

**Coach Boomer:** -IIIDEKICK!

The bus driver takes two feet away from the bus as the windows shatter to pieces by the coach's enormous voice.


	4. Chapter 4: A Powerless Hero

**Sky High – Nurse's Office**

Will is sitting on the bed, holding a cold compress on the back of his head as the nurse scans his body with her power of x-ray vision. Sarox, Marlene and Layla are seated at the desk.

**Nurse Spex: **Anyone wants a lollipop?

**Sarox:** I'll have one. Thank you.

**Marlene:** No, thank you.

**Layla:** Thanks, but no thanks.

**Will:** Me neither, thank you though.

Will waits for a moment before he finally asks her something he really wants to know.

**Will:** Can I ask you something?

**Nurse Spex:** Sure, what is it?

**Will:** How is it that I have no powers?

**Nurse Spex:** Well, you see, it takes time to develop powers, even if you're born from two superheroes, for some people they're just late bloomers. It's hard to tell when you'll have your powers though.

**Will:** But I will have my powers, right? I mean, it's not impossible, right?

**Nurse Spex:** Hard to say. It has happened that the child of two superheroes doesn't inherit any powers at all. Look at Ron Wilson, for instance.

They look outside the window and see Ron cleaning the newly fixed bus windows.

**Nurse Spex: **His both parents are superheroes, but he had never inherited any powers whatsoever.

**Sarox: **Is there any way to make him come into his powers, nurse Spex?

**Nurse Spex:** Well, the children of superheroes can receive their powers if they get bitten by radioactive insects or fall into a vat of toxic waste.

**Marlene:** When do they usually receive their powers through the methods?

**Nurse Spex:** Latest the next day. But if they don't show any sign of superpowers until then, they can die from it.

Will's eyes narrow, concerned and disappointed with himself at the same time, Layla looks at him in concern while Sarox and Marlene look on sympathetically.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – School Yard

Sarox, Will, Marlene and Layla are sitting on a bench outside the school. They haven't said a word since they left the nurse's office. Layla is the first to break the silence.

**Layla:** Come on, Will. Cheer up! She didn't say the chance of you coming into your powers is zero.

**Will:** I know, but what am I gonna tell my parents? That I might not be able to live up to the family name? That all this time I've been making a scene to make it look like I have super-strength?

**Sarox:** Okay, just because you're a Sidekick doesn't mean it's the end of the world.

A lemon tree appears next to them as Layla controls it with her mind.

**Layla:** When life gives you lemon…

An apple appears from a tree branch and lands in her hand. She pulls it off the branch and hands it to Will.

**Will:** Make apple juice?

Sarox and Marlene burst into laughs.

**Layla:** I don't know why, but I can't make lemons.

**Will:** Yeah, see, with that power of yours, you would've easily made it to the hero status.

**Layla:** That would be correct.

**Will:** But why did you choose to be a Sidekick, Layla? It doesn't exactly fit you.

**Layla:** I just think it's stupid. Picking students and dividing them that way. If I'm to be going into such a shallow class, I'd rather become a Sidekick. Besides I can't stand not being in the same class with my best friend.

Will smiles, intrigued by her enthusiasm. Layla hands him the apple.

**Layla:** Apple?

He accepts it with a large grin on his face.

**Will:** Thanks.

Max, PJ, Ethan, Magenta and Zach come to join them by the bench.

**Max:** Hey, guys! Listen, we've decided to talk to the principal about going to the Sidekick Department instead of Hero.

**Sarox:** What? Why?

**PJ:** It wouldn't be much fun if there were only Max and me in the class while the rest of you stay in the Sidekick Class, so…

**Will: **Max, PJ! You don't have to do this for us. Just because we got into the Sidekick Department doesn't mean we're not gonna see each other.

**Max: **But I really think we should stick with Marlene and Sarox, no matter what. It's kinda important for us. Right, Marlene?

**Marlene:** I agree with Will. We can still hang out.

**Sarox:** Yeah, I think so, too.

**PJ:** But…

**Sarox:** But nothing.

He stands up and pulls the boys on their arms.

**Sarox:** Come on.

Max and PJ follow him and stop a few feet away from the others, long enough for them to not hear their discussion.

**Sarox: **I really think it'll be better if we just split up. I mean, if you two are in the Hero Class and Marlene and I are in the Sidekick Class, we might be able to figure out where the Keyblade Master is.

**PJ:** So you're saying we should split up and keep an eye on things in these two departments?

Sarox answers with a simple nod. Though the two of them don't like the plan too much, they can't argue that it would be easier to keep an eye on things when they are separated. Max nods as he agrees.

**Max:** All right. Then…

**Layla: **(off-screen) What're you guys talking about?

They turn around and see the whole group in front of them.

**PJ: **Sarox persuaded us not to change class because of them and stay where we are.

**Magenta:** (sarcastically) Guess we'll be having two "Hero-friends" to bully us now.

**Max:** Speaking of, we have to go, we have some books to collect.

**Will:** Oh yeah, that reminds me. We have to collect a few books in the library, too. Shall we go together?

**Max:** Sure, why not?

Will turns around and almost bumps into Gwen Grayson, but manages to stop himself.

**Will:** Oh, sorry. (grins) Uh, I'm…

**Gwen:** Will Stronghold.

Will couldn't understand why she would know his name before he even said it, but then an idea comes to him.

**Will:** Uh-huh! Mind Reader!

**Gwen:** No, name tag. I'm Gwen, nice to meet you.

She offers him her hand and he accepts, and gets shocked by electricity in the process. He pulls back his hand and rubs it gently.

**Will:** Ouch! What was that?

She opens her palm and shows them a small electrical device.

**Gwen:** Just a trick I play on the students every now and then. Don't worry, it's harmless.

**Marlene:** Strange, I didn't see it when you first opened your hand.

**Gwen:** That's because it wasn't there before, I made it appear.

**Ethan:** How?

**Gwen: **I'm a technopath, I can control technology with my mind. See?

Her fingertips release electricity around the device, causing it to dissolve and dive into her sleeve. She turns back to Will.

**Gwen:** I'll see you later, won't I?

Her charm seems to have healed the shocking feeling that he had fifteen seconds ago.

**Will:** Yeah, definitely.

With that, she leaves while he continues to stare, completely unable to get his eyes off of her. Layla seems upset about his attraction to Gwen, but doesn't bother to say anything about it. Zach comes to punch Will's arm and that snaps him out of his trance, then pulls him to get them going.

**Zach:** Come on, buddy! Let's go!

They head for the school library.

**

* * *

**

Stronghold House – Front Yard

School day is over and the moon has rose. Will comes home followed by Sarox, Marlene and Layla.

**Will:** Seriously, you didn't have to walk me home. If anything Layla is the one you should be walk home for.

**Sarox:** We do need to help you explain the situation to your parents, don't we?

**Layla:** And that is why we're here, to encourage you. Believe me, you could need some help.

**Marlene:** Yeah, that's what I think too.

Compared with what he is about to face, Will feels somehow more calm with the support of his best friend and his two new friends. He puts his key into the keyhole, unlocks the lock and opens the door.

**

* * *

**

Stronghold House – Hallway

They enter the house. Will puts his backpack down by the drawer to his left then heads into the dining room. Sarox, Layla and Marlene put down their stuff and follow him.

**

* * *

**

Stronghold House – Dining Room

Will enters the dining room and finds his father, the Commander in ordinary outfit and in glasses, rubbing the eye of a robot with a rag while his mom, Jetstream in ordinary clothing and in glasses, tries to talk him out of admiring his new trophy.

**Josie Stronghold:** Steve, stop rubbing it.

**Steve Stronghold:** Oh, come on, it's a new trophy. It's the proof of our another victory.

Josie sighs.

**Will:** Hey, mom. Hey, dad.

They turn and see Will standing by the door, in background are his friends.

**Steve:** Oh, hey there, son! Look, this is our new trophy.

**Will:** Yeah, I know, I caught the news.

Josie notices Layla, and Marlene and Sarox, and approaches to them.

**Josie:** Hi, Layla.

**Layla:** Hi, Mrs Stronghold.

Marlene introduces herself.

**Marlene:** Hey, I'm Marlene. I don't think we've been properly introduced.

They shake hands, then Josie changes her attention to Sarox.

**Sarox: **I'm Sarox. Nice to meet you, ma'am.

They shake hands. Meanwhile, Steve goes to his son.

**Steve:** Hey, son! Come here! There's something I want to show you.

Steve grabs the robot's eye and leaves the dining room with Will.

**

* * *

**

Stronghold House – Secret Sanctum

Steve and Will enter the Secret Sanctum hidden under the Stronghold Family. Will looks around the room in shock. He has never been let into the Secret Sanctum before, until today.

**Steve:** It's time for you to be allowed in here. Only family members are allowed in here, of course. So, son, you must never let anyone into the Secret Sanctum. That is why it's called secret.

**Will:** I promise.

**Steve:** Our family has always been honorable.

Will turns sad and his head looks down on the floor.

**Will:** Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about. (breathes deeply) What do you think of Sidekicks?

Steve puts the robot eye on the chair.

**Steve:** I don't know, but I have nothing against them. I'm gonna tell you though, I had a Sidekick before your mom and I became partners. He saved my life once, too. What was his name, um?

**Will:** So, you will be fine if… if I was a… Sidekick?

He continues to examine robot eye, not looking at his son.

**Steve:** Sure, yeah, I guess.

Will takes a moment before he finally reveals what he want to tell his dad about.

**Will:** Well, that's good then. Because… because I am.

**Steve:** Am what?

**Will:** A Sidekick.

**Steve:** Who is?

**Will:** Me, dad! Dad, I'm… a Sidekick, okay? I washed out at Power Placement.

His dad turns to face his son. His calm face quickly turns to an angry one.

**Steve:** (angrily) Washed out? (mistakes) Boomer! That sonic screaming Boomer! Who is he to think that he could pass his judgement on some real hero's kid! I'm gonna call go the school and make him pay for…

Steve begins to head out of the room, but Will calls after him.

**Will:** Dad! It's not Coach Boomer's fault! It's me, I don't have any powers! I never had before!

He stops and turns around to his son, shocked by what he just said. He never knew about his son's lack of superpower.

**Steve:** But you… you always…

**Will:** Made a scene like I had super-strength like you? That's right, I pretended to have superpowers so I wouldn't disappoint you and mom. And in addition to the news, I was told today that I may never come into my powers.

Steve puts his arms on his son's shoulders.

**Steve:** But you will, my son! You're just… you're just… a late bloomer, that's all!

**Will:** Maybe, maybe not! But there's nothing either of us can do now. And that I have become a Sidekick is a fact.

With that, he exits the sanctum, leaving his father shocked and disappointed. In the background, the robot eye glows weakly on its circuit patterns like it's activated. The scene slowly fades dissolves…

**

* * *

**

Dark Room

A masked man in a black coat and his grey-colored sidekick are spying on the Strongholds with the big-screen computer via the robot-eye. The masked man carefully zooms the screen to the left and catches sight of a two-sized gun, the Pacifier.

**Sidekick:**Hahahahahaha! We have it! We can get it! Haha! They're not gonna get away now, are they? Tonight is the night we reclaim the Pacifier! Hahahahahahahaha!

**Masked Man:** Shut up! You idiot!

Frustration rears his ugly head, and makes him choke on his panicking sidekick.

**Sidekick:** _Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit From New Friends

**Gummi Ship – Pilot Room**

The royal chronicler, Jiminy Cricket, is dusting the windows. He hears a noise of beaming coming from the computer. He goes to the screen and sees the beam form into Sarox and Marlene in another room.

**Jiminy:** Oh! They're back!

Jiminy presses a red button that reads "Pilot Room Door". The door behind him opens and lets in Sarox and Marlene.

**Jiminy: **Hey, guys! Max and PJ explained everything to me. How was your first day at school?

**Sarox:** It was good. We've made quite some friends today.

**Jiminy: **What about the princess and the Keyblade wielder?

**Marlene: **We met a girl named Layla, and I could feel the connection between me and her when we talked, so I'm pretty sure she is the one. No sign of the Keyblade wielder though.

**Jiminy:** Well, he's probably still resting.

**Sarox: **Yeah… I wish there was some other way we could use to find him, and all the others. We never know who is a Keyblade master until he opens his heart to bravery.

**Marlene:** Or her.

He looks at Marlene with a mischievous look.

**Sarox:** Funny. Now you sound like Layla.

Marlene laughs at his comment. Before she could stop, PJ and Max enter the room.

**Max:** Hey, guys! How did the day go for ya?

Sarox rolls his eyes and turns his sight to Jiminy.

**Sarox: **Jiminy, why don't you fill them in on it?

He then turns to the others.

**Sarox:** Hey, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go back down there and grab a bite. Anyone wanna come? Marlene?

**Marlene:** (grins) Thanks, but I'm not hungry.

**Max:** I'll pass.

**PJ:** Me too.

**Sarox:** All right. See you later, then.

With that, he leaves the ship and the others.

**

* * *

**

The Paper Lantern Restaurant

Sarox enters the Chinese restaurant, he looks around the place as if he has never seen anything like it. The walls are hanged with Chinese lanterns and filled with patterns of four-clawed, snake-sized dragons and a pearl in front of them, which could be hard to see by the harsh red light that covers the whole area. When he looks back to the front again, he sees Layla sitting at a table by the windows and proceeds to greet her.

**Sarox:** Hey, Layla!

She looks up. As soon as she sees him, her long face turns into a large grin.

**Layla: **Oh, hi! What're you doing here?

**Sarox:** Eating. And what about you?

**Layla:** Eating too. I love Chinese food.

**Sarox:** Really? (tries to act like he knows what Chinese food is) Hm, well, I've never tasted it before. So I'm here to try it. Mind if I join you?

**Layla:** No, of course not. I could use some company. Sit down.

He sits down on the chair across the table, then she looks into the menu and they become quiet. Then a moment later, a waiter comes to them and breaks the silence.

"**Waiter":** You wanna order?

They both look up and realize that the waiter is Warren, the flaming rebel from before. The sight of him shocks the two of them, and vice versa.

**Sarox:** Hi.

**Warren:** Hi…

They can't seem to get much words out of them. Layla begins.

**Layla:** We go to school together.

He responds with a slight nod.

**Warren:** You're Stronghold's friends.

She nods.

**Warren:** Anything that you would like to have?

Layla looks back on the menu and picks.

**Layla:** I'll have the vegetarian spring rolls.

He notes it down and then turns to Sarox. Layla hands him the menu.

**Sarox: **I think I'll have the Kung Pao Chicken, thank you.

He hands Warren the menu, who is about to leave. But then Layla…

**Layla:** Wait!

He stops and turns back to her.

**Layla:** Why don't you sit down with us after you deliver the food?

Warren looks back into the kitchen for a moment, then back to her.

**Warren:** I think I can spare a minute by then.

She forms a gentle grin on her face. Then, he leaves to deliver the order.

**

* * *

**

Will's House – Will's Room

Will is reading a book in his bedroom. The book's title reads "Handbook for Hero Support". His concentration is interrupted by a sudden sound of shattering glass from downstairs.

**

* * *

**

Will's House – Living Room

Will rushes downstairs and checks the hallway, but finds nothing broken. He then heads into the living room and immediately finds some of the windows broken and the shattered glasses lie on the floor. He examines some of the glasses, then runs to find the telephone in the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Will's House – Kitchen

He runs into the kitchen, opens a drawer and takes out one of the multiple telephones that they have bought just in case his father would broke one. He begins to dial numbers, but then a flash runs past him and snaps the phone out of his hands before he knew it. He tries to grab another phone, but then something shocks him from behind knocking him out cold. With him unconscious, the masked man from before and his sidekick come out, the man is holding a long gun in one hand while his other hand pointing at the unconscious Will and glowing.

**Masked Man:** Let's go. We've got what we came for.

**Stitches: **Yash!

The masked man is about to leave when a familiar voice stops him.

**Speed:** (off-screen) Wait, what? After all that trouble of breaking in and knocking him out?

A moment later, Speed comes out of hiding, holding the phone in his hand.

**Speed:** That's so not fun! I want more than just knocking out a powerless Sidekick.

In his background, two more familiar faces appear: his best friend, Lash, and the head cheerleader, Penny.

**Masked Man:** You can do whatever you want with whoever you want after I execute my plan. I've been planning this for an awfully long time now, we cannot let anything go wrong. Now, let's go before his parents come home.

With that, they leave the Stronghold's household.


	6. Chapter 6: Encouragement Is a Good Thing

**The Paper Lantern Restaurant**

Warren has seated beside Sarox. Layla has been talking for 30 minutes about how her friendship with Will began.

**Layla: **So then, there was this time in first grade. You know how you grow lima beans in school? Well, Will could not figure out why mine was growing so quickly. It was driving him crazy. So finally, I took told him about my powers, and we've been best friends ever since.

Warren nods.

**Warren: **And falling for him, was that before or after the lima beans?

**Layla:** What? I am not in love with Will Strong-…

Warren and Sarox' looks don't change, they can look through Layla's pretend.

**Layla:** Is it that obvious?

They both nod. Layla is embarrassed now.

**Layla:** Great.

**Warren:** So why didn't you tell him?

**Layla:** Well, there's one problem, he likes somebody else and… she is like perfect.

**Sarox:** Layla, you can't hide that from him. It will be really hard to your heart. Don't worry about what he might think. Just tell him how you feel.

Layla feels encouraged by Sarox' comforting words.

**Layla: **Thank you, Sarox.

Warren looks at the clock above the kitchen door.

**Warren:** I have to work. See you later, buddies.

**Layla:** Yeah!

He stands up and readies to back into the kitchen, but Sarox stops him.

**Sarox:** Warren, wait!

Sarox stands up and goes to his side.

**Sarox:** I have heard from other students about your father, and how you're always mean and scary to everybody. And I have to admit, I fell for what they said. But now, I believe you're a good person at heart and I know that you're someone worth being friends with.

Warren forms a light grin.

**Warren:** Thanks.

He offers Sarox his hand. He accepts it and they shake. Then, Warren heads back into the kitchen and Sarox returns to his seat.

**

* * *

**

Will's House - Kitchen

Will is still lying unconscious on the floor. The Commander has just come home and shakes his shoulder to wake him up.

**The Commander:** Will? Will, wake up!

He finally comes to. When he sees his father, he quickly raises his head.

**Will:** Dad! Dad, someone was in here! I-I couldn't see who it was, but…

Jetstream enters the kitchen.

**The Commander:** It's okay, son. We know.

**Jetstream:** Somebody broke in here a while ago. And they broke into our Secret Sanctum, too.

**Will:** (shocked) What? How?

She goes forth towards them.

**Jetstream:**I don't know. They must've acquired one of our DNA and used it to open the entrance.

**The Commander:** Did they take anything?

**Jetstream:** Only the Pacifier.

**The Commander:** The Pacifier? As in Royal Pain's Pacifier?

She nods.

**Jetstream:** Yes. What do you think they plan to do with it?

**The Commander:** Who knows, probably use it against us to take revenge, or alter it to something more powerful, or…

Will's head lowers with the weight of failure on his shoulders.

**Will:** Mom, dad, I'm so sorry.

Jetstream kneels down beside her husband and her son and puts her hand on Will's shoulder.

**Jetstream:** Sweetie, don't blame yourself for this.

**The Commander:** Yeah, who would've known someone would break into our house and into our Secret Sanctum that easily.

**Will:** Still, if I had done something to stop them, then it wouldn't have turned out like this.

**Jetstream:** Will, you're no fortune teller, you couldn't have prevented it from happening anyway.

**Will:** If only I had my powers…

**The Commander:** Son, it doesn't matter if you have powers or not. As long as you're still you, I couldn't be less happy. (grins) When your mom and I saved a burning building, I managed to save a business woman and her son just in time. You know what her son said?

**Will:** Thank you?

**The Commander:** Yeah, that too. But he blamed himself for not being able to save his mom and got himself in danger as well, and that he wished he had superpowers so he could help save people. Then his mom said: "It doesn't matter if you have powers or not, there are lots of things you can do with superpowers, but even if you lack one, I will still love you, because you're my son." I thought about what she said on our way back, and I came to realize that I want the same thing for you. Just for you to be yourself and to be happy.

Will's burdens lift as the confidence washes over him. The Commander stands up, then helps Will to his feet.

**The Commander:** Now, get some sleep. Your mom and I will work on it. Besides, you've got school tomorrow.

**Will:** Okay. Good night, dad. Good night, mom.

**Jetstream:** Good night.

Will leaves his parents in the kitchen and goes upstairs into his room. Jetstream smiles at her husband.

**Jetstream:** Good job, Husband Steve.

**The Commander:** (laughs) Thanks, _Wife Josie_.

They further with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: What Is the Plan?

**Sky High – "Hero Support" Classroom**

Will, Sarox, Marlene, Layla, Ethan, Magenta and Zach have gathered in the classroom with the other Sidekick students. Will has just filled them in on what happened.

**Zach:** Are you saying that someone broke into your house's Secret Sanctum just to steal a gun?

Will answers while nodding.

**Will:** Yeah. Although I don't know what they plan to do with it.

**Layla:** Most probably take revenge on your parents. It could someone who knows Royal Pain.

**Sarox:** Who is Royal Pain?

**Zach:** Where have you been? Vacation?

**Ethan:** Royal Pain was one of the Commander's greatest enemies. When he was still working with…

Ethan's sentence is interrupted when the teacher enters.

"**Teacher":** Good morning, class! Welcome to Hero Support!

Everyone rushes back to their seats as the lesson begins.

"**Teacher":** My name is…

He disappears behind a black board then quickly reappears with a red-and-white superhero costume attached to a red cape followed by blue patterns on the downside and a blue mask and jumps up to the desk in a superhero stance. On his costume's left side is a silver crest that resembles Will's parents' hero costumes.

"**Teacher":** _All-American Boy!_

No one seems to be impressed by his appearance, except Ethan and Zach, so he climbs down from the desk and takes off his mask.

"**Teacher":** But you will call me Mr. Boy. This year is gonna be my privilege to help you become the very best Hero Support that you can be. Without Hero Support, well, there wouldn't be any heroes.

He thinks for a second and realizes that the ending came out wrong and corrects himself.

**Mr. Boy:** All right, there probably would be heroes, but they will be very lonely. Lonely heroes, indeed. On graduation day, you will be assigned by the school of which Hero you will be working with, and what costumes you will wear and what names you will have.

He walks to the wall near the door while the class continues.

**Mr. Boy:** This is mostly done in order to avoid clasping colors. Which is why when I was paired with…

He pulls down a animated poster of the Commander and a younger counterpart of himself, and continues.

**Mr. Boy:** He picked white, red and blue, which I guess was a good thing, because, uh…

Will raises his hand, and Mr. Boy gives him permission to speak.

**Will:** Sorry, um, I didn't know you worked for the Commander.

**Mr. Boy:** I worked _with_ the Commander, we were a team, Mr… Mr…

He looks on the list and finds his name and picture.

**Mr. Boy:** Stronghold. (realizes) Stronghold?

He looks down on the list again to determine his suspicion.

**Mr. Boy:** You're Steve's son?

**Will:** Yeah.

Mr. Boy points to the poster.

**Mr. Boy:** An-… and he never mentioned me to you?

Will shakes his head.

**Will:** I don't think so.

Suddenly, all the lights in the classroom go out and the ground shakes.

**Mr. Boy:** Incoming!

Everyone covers their heads to shield themselves. It doesn't take long for the quake to stop though. When Magenta looks to her right, she sees a neon-yellow color pouring out from Zach's body.

**Marlene:** What was that?

**Sarox:** Earthquake?

**Ethan:** I don't think so. We're in the air.

From the door enters a scientist whose head is three times bigger than a normal man's.

**Scientist:** Greetings, just a little misfire in the Mad Science Lab. No need to panic. Unless you're a single cell organism.

**Mr. Boy:** (off-screen) "Mr. Medulla", we in Hero Support are trained never to panic.

They follow Mr. Boy's voice and find him hanging onto a hanging pipe. When it can't take his weight anymore, it falls down on him and everyone bursts into laughs.

Then they hear the loudspeakers in the hallway. It's Principal Powers' voice.

**Principal Powers:** "Attention! This is an urgent message to all the students and staff of Sky High. There has been an unexpected announcement that I would like to make! If you would all please go to the school gym, and I will present to you the century's greatest award."

**Zach:** What award would that be?

**Mr. Boy:** Well, you heard the principal. Let's go, everyone!

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

Everyone leaves their classes as instructed by the principal. However, Will, Sarox and Layla are not convinced that this is anything good. They whisper to each other to avoid being eavesdropped.

**Layla:** Will, there's something wrong with this picture. I mean, a sudden announcement from the principal just the day after someone broke into your house?

**Will:** Yeah, I know.

**Sarox:** Whatever the case, we should probably follow them and find out if this is planned by whoever's responsible for breaking into your house.

Will feels something grumble in his stomach.

**Will:** Oh no! Wait! I have to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you later, okay?

**Sarox:** Okay.

With that, Will runs to the bathroom alone.

**

* * *

**

Will's House – Secret Sanctum

Josie is looking through the satellites on her computers. Steve comes in.

**Steve:** Anything?

**Josie:** No, no sign of anything.

Then she notices one of the cameras that show Sky High slowly becoming covered by black clouds that don't resemble normal clouds at all.

**Josie:** Steve, look!

They look to it together. Suddenly, a message casts to the screen. It says _"Come to Sky High now, if you want to save him."_

**Josie:** (worried and shocked) Steve, Will is in danger.

**Steve:** Oh no, come on! Let's go!

With that, they head to the closet and change.

**

* * *

**

Will's House – Front Yard

Within seconds, Jetstream flies off to Sky High with the Commander in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Pain Is Back

**Chapter Eight – Royal Pain Is Back**

**Sky High – School Gym**

All students and staff members have gathered in the school gym as instructed. At the end of the area stands the principal, who doesn't move even by an inch. Her eyes are still as well.

**Zach:** Hey, what's wrong with Ms. Powers? She's acting kinda weird.

Sarox and Marlene stand by each other. Marlene doesn't feel very good.

**Marlene:** (whispers) Sarox, I can feel it. The darkness. It's close.

**Sarox:** (whispers) We have to find Max and PJ.

They look through the crowd until Marlene finally finds them standing close to Warren and Coach Boomer, and push their way to them.

**Sarox:** Max, PJ!

**Max:** Hey, guys!

Marlene and Sarox drag them away from Coach Boomer, and then push their way out from the crowd. Finally, they finally leave the crowded people and come to the gym entrance.

**Sarox:** Listen, someone broke into Will's house and stole a gun that his parents took after they killed its original owner.

**PJ:** What?

**Sarox:** And right now, Marlene is feeling uneasy because she senses a darkness approaching.

**PJ:** Yeah, I know. I can feel it too. It's really powerful.

**Max:** Okay, then what'll we do?

**Sarox:** I don't know.

Speed, Lash and Penny come and look at them hostily.

**Lash:** Hey, what're you doing here? Get back inside!

**Max:** We're just talking.

**Speed:** He said "get back inside."

Penny creates four duplicates of herself and push the quartet back into the crowd.

**Sarox:** Okay, we're going! No need to push!

The four of them head back into the crowd and join Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach. Soon after, Will catches up to them.

**Will:** Hi.

**Ethan:** Where were you, man?

Warren comes up to them. Sarox is the first to greet him.

**Sarox:** Oh, hey, Warren!

**Warren:** Hey.

He looks at Layla, who smiles at him.

**Warren:** There is something fishy about this whole announcement thing.

**Sarox:** No kidding. And guess what, someone broke into Will's home last night.

**Layla:** This is definitely not good.

In the background, Jetstream and the Commander enter and that gets the principal's attention.

**Principal Powers:** Ladies and gentlemen, the Commander and Jetstream are here! Welcome!

Everyone turns to the gym entrance and find the Commander and Jetstream and greet them with an applause. However, instead of smiling and waving, the two heroes just stand there, shocked and confused. Will comes out from the crowd to face his parents.

**Will:** Mom! Dad! What're you doing here?

Before any of his parents could answer, Principal Powers begins the announcement.

**Principal Powers:** Ladies and gentlemen! Please, help me welcome the head of the student body, the girl who made all this possible.

Everyone claps to welcome Gwen to the stage, except the quartet, the Stronghold family members, Warren and Will's four friends.

**Gwen:** Thank you, Principal Powers. And a very special thank you goes to our guests of honor: the Commander and Jetstream. And to mark this most special occasion, we've planned a special tribute… to the most powerful super-being ever to walk to halls of Sky High – "Me!"

She pulls out a black cape with yellow lines that resemble data and flips it in front of her body like a wizard's trick to make an object magically disappear, and turns her clothes into a cyborg-like armor with yellow cyan circuit lines, then a golden mask covers her head. She opens her palms and shoot out electrical bolts that summon forth an army of Shadow and Radar Loader Heartless behind her out of thin air. Then, Stitches appears and hands her the Pacifier. She then points the gun at the frightened crowd.

**Stitches:** Hahahahahaha!!

Her armor reminds Will's parents of their old nemesis – Royal Pain.

**The Commander:** Royal Pain… is a girl?

**Royal Pain:** Yes, I'm a GIRL, you fool! How I ever lost to a fool like you I'll ever know. Now prepare to be heartless!

**The Commander:** Do you really think you could kill me with that little toy gun of yours?

**Royal Pain:** My dear commander, who said anything about killing you? I'm just making you my slave! Like this.

She aims her gun at the Commander, who takes in the beam with his torso as if it were sunlight. The ray immediately takes effect as it pulls out his heart. As soon as his heart is completely pulled out, Will's father vaporizes out of existence. Will and his mom just look down on the spot where his father was standing a while ago.

**Will:** (shocked) Dad?

The Pacifier then pulls the Commander's heart into its plastic tube.

Angered by the downfall of her husband, Jetstream flies across the room and readies a punch on Royal Pain. But then Royal Pain shoots the same beam at her and she follows the same fate as her husband.

**Will:** (shocked) No!

**Royal Pain:** And the same goes for ALL OF YOU!!

She then turns and charges the Pacifier at her Radar Loader Heartless, who then amplify the effects by directing their shooting devices at the crowd and shoot out the same vaporizing beam. Everyone runs for the exit to escape, but then Speed, Lash and the many replicates of Penny, who are standing at the entrance, pull down the metal fences from above and lock everyone inside.

**Students:** Help! Open up!! Please!!

Lash, Speed, Penny and her clones wave at the victims with an evil smile on their faces and leave them to their fate.

Layla and her friends make their way to the heartbroken Will who is still lying on the floor and pull him up while Warren stands guard.

**Layla:** Will, come on!

As they help him to his feet, Will catches sight of Royal Pain who is still shooting at everyone in the gym and anger begins to wash over him the more he looks at the person who killed his parents. He pulls himself out of his friends' arms and runs angrily for Royal Pain.

**Layla, Ethan, Sarox & Magenta:** Will! No!

**Zach, Marlene, PJ & Max:** No, don't!

Warren sees Will run to his enemy and catches him before he could go further. Will struggles multiple with effort to pull himself out of Warren's powerful arms.

**Will:** Let go of me!! Leave me alone!! She killed my parents!!

Before he could pull off, Layla and the others catch up to him and he is pulled down by Ethan, Zach, PJ and Max.

**Will:** Get off me! Get off!!

Coach Boomer and Mr. Boy come forth to Will and the others.

**Coach Boomer:** "Hothead," over there is a ventilation pipe that will lead you out of here. Get as many people out as you can!

Warren follows his order and goes to find the ventilation pipe followed by the three girls and Max and Sarox, who makes sure Zach, PJ and Ethan pull the still-struggling Will with them. Mr. Boy also follows.

**Will:** Let me go!!

Coach Boomer turns to Royal Pain, but before he can try anything, the beam already hits him and pulls out his heart with the energy string.

The kids make their way to a wall where the vent is located. Warren powers up a fireball and charges at it and blasts off the vent off its hinges.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Ventilation Tunnel

Zach enters the pipe tunnel, then follows PJ, then Magenta, and then Marlene.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – School Gym

Sarox gets ready to enter the tunnel, but then sees Mr. Boy and Ethan and Layla struggle with Will who is making his every effort to break free, but is unsuccessful.

**Will:** Let me go! I'm gonna get her!!

**Layla:** No!

**Ethan:** You'll get yourself killed, man!

**Will:** Let me go!

Unable to stand observing it anymore, Sarox makes his way to them and grabs Will on his shoulders.

**Sarox:** Will, listen to me! You won't be able to help your parents if you join them! You have to save yourself so you can come back and save them later!

His words come through to Will's nerves and calm him down. A moment later, he makes his way to the tunnel.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Ventilation Tunnel

Will climbs into the vent followed by Sarox, Marlene, Layla, Ethan and finally Warren. Mr. Boy watches as the kids escape.

**Mr. Boy:** Be careful!

Layla stops and looks back, but Ethan and Warren push her away.

**Layla:** Mr. Boy!

**Ethan:** Go! Go! Go!

The beam catches up to Mr. Boy and vaporizes him as his heart is taken. The kids continue to make their way deeper into the tunnel.

**Magenta:** It's really dark in here, where the heck are we?

**Ethan:** Hey, Warren, how about a torch?

**Warren:** Only if you wanna get barbecued.

**Zach:** (confidently) Who needs a torch when you have Zach-light?

Zach's body glows and lights up the way. Since he is ahead of all the others, he takes on the responsibility of leading the way. Magenta is impressed by his power.

**Magenta:**

_"And all the reindeer loved him."_

**Ethan:** Way to go, Zach!

**Zach:** Thanks, man.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Hero's Strength

**Chapter Nine – A New Hero's Strength**

**Sky High – School Gym**

Royal Pain's havoc has ended as every person's heart is obtained in her Pacifier. Stitches laughs uncontrollably while Penny and Lash just grin evilly. The whole area is runned by Heartless.

**Stitches:** Hahahahahaha!! We've made it to our goal!! Hahahahaha!!

Speed comes to them.

**Speed:** Hey, someone has escaped through the vent.

**Royal Pain:** I know. It's the Commander and Jetstream's son, and his Sidekick lackeys. (turns to Penny, Lash and Speed) You three can go and get them, and when you find them, do whatever you like. But bring me Will Stronghold. I want to crush him myself.

Lash, Speed and Penny laughs evilly at the thought of the plan.

**Speed:** Let's go and play hide and seek! Here we come!

With that, they leave Royal Pain and her army, and set off to find their prey. Then, Stitches looks to his master questionably.

**Stitches:** Can I go, too?

**Royal Pain:** If that's what you want.

Having heard the answer that he wanted to hear, Stitches bursts into laughs and heads out of the school gym.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Ventilation Tunnel

Our heroes finally come an end of the ventilation tunnel as they make their way to the vent in the school hallways. Zach makes his every effort to push the vent off its hinges, but it doesn't even budge.

**Zach:** I can't get it open!

Then, a big shadow figure appears and startles him. When the figure bends down, it turns out to be Ron Wilson, the bus driver.

**Zach:** Ron!

Ron opens the vent with a screwdriver, allowing the kids to climb out.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

Max stretches his body while the others fill Ron in on what happened in the gym.

**Ron:** So, Gwen is taking revenge on the entire school for her mother's death, huh?

**Max:** And she has taken everyone's heart, including the Commander and Jetstream's. I think she is forming an army of Heartless.

**Will:** Is there any way we could try and save them?

**PJ:** Well, the Pacifier is what separated them from their hearts. So maybe if we can figure out a way to reverse its effects, then we'd be able to save everyone.

**Warren:** Then we'll have to get it off Gwen's hands.

**Will:** Then, let's go get it. It's gonna take all of us though.

**Magenta:** All of who? We only have Warren, and Max and PJ as Heroes. The rest of us are only Sidekicks.

**Will:** Just because you have superior powers doesn't make you a hero. It takes a lot more than being strong physically.

**Warren:** My dad was in the Hero Class and he became a villain, because he chose the wrong path.

**Sarox:** It's not the physical strength that'll make you a hero, it's the strength of your heart that makes you one. And it's that strength we need to go up against Gwen and her lackeys now, guys! We can't sit here and be afraid of them because we think they're superior.

**Will:** Even if there's only a small chance of us winning, we have to try it. Because if you don't try, you've already failed. I'm not gonna let that stop me, because then my parents will really be lost.

Layla goes to Will's side.

**Layla:** I'm coming with you. You're my best friend, and I'm gonna help in any way that I can.

Will and Layla smile at each other.

Sarox and Marlene look at each other and smile, they are thinking the same thing. They then join Will and Layla.

**Sarox:** Well, you can't go face Royal Pain by yourself.

Then, Warren comes forth to them as well. Max and PJ share looks, sigh and join them as well. Then, Ron also goes to them, leaving only Ethan, Magenta and Zach. The three of them share looks for a moment. Zach closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and goes to Will's group with Magenta and Ethan.

**Sarox:** Good, now we're eleven. We can do this!

**All:** Yeah!!

A group of Shadow Heartless appear in the hallways, surrounding them. Sarox, Marlene, PJ, Max and Warren ready to attack while the others back away to avoid fighting the monsters. But Will steps forth, and then suddenly a strong light emits from his body, making him almost look like a god as his courage gives him power. Layla and the others look at the Will they have never seen before.

**Ethan:** What's wrong with him?

**Layla:** (smiles) He's coming into his powers.

Will feels the light as it gives him strength. Then three Heartless make their jump on him, but he easily overpowers them with a punch that doesn't cause him much effort and knocks them backwards, hitting some other Heartless in the process. Will looks down on his arms, taking in the unexpected appearance of his power.

**Will:** (proudly) I have super-strength! I got my powers!

**Sarox:** Yeah, congratulations! Now, let's take down those Heartless.

Within seconds, Sarox, Will, Warren, Max and PJ take down the Heartless with the combination of weapons, fireballs and super-strength.

**Ron:** Yay!

**Ethan:** Way to go, Will!

**Will:** Now, let's get to Gwen and her supervillain cult.

**Speed:** (off-screen) Talking about us, eh?

The superhero gang members turn to face Penny, Speed, Lash and Stitches at the short stairs.

**Stitches:** Ng-hahahahaha!

Everyone courageously stand face-to-face with the four villains.

**Warren:** Sarox, Stronghold, you two go take care of Gwen, we'll handle these clowns.

Will and Sarox look to Layla and Marlene who smile encouragingly.

**Layla:** Go.

With Layla's encouragement, Will breaks down a wall and makes a hole that has the size of a human.

**Will:** Come on, Sarox!

Sarox and Will disappear through the hole. The left behind heroes face the villains with no fear.

**Ron:** Can I take the gray clown? He's getting on my every last nerve!

**Warren:** The choice is yours.

**Ron:** Fine by me!

With that, he runs towards Stitches, who frightens and runs away from the rest of the gang. Speed, Lash and Penny laugh instead of helping out then turn back to the others. Warren powers up flames in both of his palms, but then Speed super-speeds past him and spins him around uncontrollably for two seconds. When he stops, he runs to the direction where Speed went and disappears down the hall.

**PJ:** I'll go help Warren!

With that, PJ runs after Warren. When they look back to Lash and Penny, eight organisms jump out from Penny's chest and form into eight duplicates of her, and charge at the left-over heroes. Ethan, PJ and Zach panic and shield themselves with their arms, but instead of attacking them, the duplicates, and the original Penny, flip or run past them charging at Marlene, Layla and Magenta, who are already running down the hallways and disappear at the turn of left. The three left-over heroes watch as they disappear altogether, then Lash stretches out his elastic arms and grabs Ethan and Zach and pull them closer to him before they know it.

**Ethan:** (off-screen) Max!

Max holds up his Knight's Shield and runs after them.


	10. Chapter 10: Heroes Vs Villains

**SKY HIGH - SCHOOL GYM**

Sarox and Will run into the gym hall to find the unmasked Gwen standing across the hall. They stop for a moment and share encouraging looks before running closer to Gwen.

**Sarox:** Gwen!

She turns around to face them with an evil smirk on her face.

**Gwen:** I've been waiting for you.

**Will: **Look, I'm sorry that my parents killed your mother, but that doesn't mean you have to follow her footsteps. Gwen, I'm begging you, release my parents and everyone's hearts from the Pacifier.

**Gwen: **How cute. Such a kind-hearted young man. But I'm afraid I can't do as you please. You see, I have been planning this for a really long time. Ever since I went to Sky High with your father, I was laughed off by my intelligence because no one knew what a technopath really was, and so I made a plan to raise a whole new generation of superheroes… as supervillains, and destroy every last memory of what a hero is.

Sarox and Will's faces express confusion by her mysterious words. A moment later, Will finally puzzles together the mystery.

**Will:** Oh, my God! You're not Royal Pain's daughter. You _are_ Royal Pain!

Sarox stuns at his quick determination.

**Sarox:** What?

**Gwen: **Clever little boy. That's right, Royal Pain wasn't my mother: Royal Pain is me! When I first confronted your father seventeen years ago, the Pacifier went out of control and exploded and turned me into a baby. Stitches found me and raised me under the name Gwen Grayson. And now, after all these years, I will finally fulfill my dreams and recreate a generation of superheroes. This time as Super-Heartless!

Will and Sarox's faces turn serious and determined.

**Will:** (determined tone) You will never succeed.

Gwen burst into laughs.

**Gwen:** Ha ha ha ha! What? You think you can stop me?

She points the Pacifier at Will and shoots. Sarox jumps in-between, and blocks the energy with his Keyblade. As the beam and the Keyblade continue to collide, Sarox gathers up all his strength to deflect the beam to a metallic pillar, where it explodes and impacts the gym hall. She eyes Sarox' unexpected power and weapon in furious surprise.

**Sarox:** Not as long as I'm here!

Will goes to Sarox' side now. They share similar confident determination for a moment. Sarox nods, and then they charge at the shocked Gwen together. Sarox swipes with his Keyblade while Will readies a punch. But Gwen's boots shoot fires like rockets and blast her up into the air, dodging their attacks in time. Sarox and Will look up at her in a surprise expression that she had a minute ago. She charges at them with the Pacifier.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - School Yard

Stitches run into the school yard, chased by Ron, who tries to catch up, but Stitches is running too fast for him to follow. Ron stops to catch a breath. Stitches sees this and makes a mocking face

**Stitches: **Hahahahahaha! (mocking tone) Na na na na na!

Angered, Ron looks around the area. When he spots a small number of buses, he smiles confidently and resumes to running after Stitches.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - Hallways

Lash throws Zach across the hall while pressing Ethan against the lockers and stretches out a punch at Max. He throws out his shield in the fist's direction. The metal shield overpowers Lash's hand as they hit, making Lash pull back his hand in pain. Max catches his shield as it flies back to him. Seeing his chance, Ethan melts into a puddle and frees himself from Lash's grasp.

**Lash:** (cries in pain) Ouch! (angrily to Max) You little fat dog!

Ethan reforms just as Max helps Zach to his feet, and they run into the boys' bathroom together.

**Lash: **Urgh! Come back and fight!

He runs after them.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - School Gym

Royal Pain continues to shoot at Will and Sarox, who manage to dodge from one more hit.

**Will: **Sarox, we have to get that gun out of her hands!

**Sarox:** I know, but how?

She shoots again as they dodge.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - Hallways - Another Side

On the other side of the hallways, Warren and PJ are facing the fast-running Speed, who uses his super-speeding powers to avoid their attacks, making it impossible for Warren or PJ to aim properly. He makes funny noises as he stops before dashing to another place again. PJ comes up with an idea and raises his staff up in the air.

**PJ:** (chants) _"Stop!"_

Transparent clock pointers appear from around PJ. Once the spell is complete, PJ and Warren find Speed near the lockers, frozen in time. Warren immediately powers up a fireball and throws it into Speed's butt, the spell ends just in time and sends him into a wall. His butt is still burning.

**Warren:** Nice work, little wizard.

Warren and PJ clap each other's hands as victory to their teamwork.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - School Gym

Sarox hurls the Keyblade at Royal Pain and knocks the Pacifier out of her hands. It lands on the other side of the gym. Will begins to make his way for it.

**Royal Pain:** No! (lifts up her hand and calls) Heartless! Come out!

Will reaches for the Pacifier. A Radar Loader Heartless suddenly appears next to the weapon and picks it up before he could grab it.

**Will:** (furious groan) No!

The Heartless floats to Royal Pain's side, and then tens of Radar Loader Heartless appear from the darkness, all of them carrying fake Pacifiers in their hands.

**Royal Pain:** Let's see how you can find the right Pacifier now.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - Boys' Room

Lash begins to strike at Zach, but Max holds up his shield, ready to block. With his own eyes blocked by the weapon, Lash stretches out his other hand, reaching under Max's shield and snatches it. He then back-flips and hits Max's face, knocking him to the floor. Lash retracts his arm with Max' shield in hand, laughing confidently. Then suddenly an orange-yellow liquid flows from the back of the shield and spreads down to his torso.

**Lash:** Hey, what is this?

**Zach:** That's "Popsicle!"

Lash drops Max's shield and struggles with every effort to throw away the liquid, but is unsuccessful as it becomes more and more corporeal, harder and sticking. The liquid that follow from Lash's neck to under his armpits mix and become a set of arms and immobilizes him. Zach helps Max to his feet as the orange and yellow liquid form reverts to Ethan. Max and Zach quickly run to Lash's side. For a moment, they share confident mischievous smiles before pulling out his arms and legs while Ethan holds on to his torso.

**Lash:** No! No! No! Don't!

They then wrap his arms and legs around his torso and Ethan, immobilizing Lash completely. Ethan melts into the same orange-yellow liquid and flows out from Lash's wrapped up state and reforms.

**Ethan:** Nice plan, man.

**Max:** Thanks.

Max picks up his shield.

**Zach: **So, what'll we do with him?

**Max: **(thinks mischievously) Hmm... I suppose we can dunk his head into the toilet.

Ethan and Zach seem to like the idea as they become excited.

**Ethan & Zach:** Yeah!

**Ethan:** Let's go!

**Lash:** No, no, no, no!

They ignore Lash's plead: Ethan pulls his head and extends his neck while Zach and Max hold his torso steady. Soon Ethan pulls Lash's head to one of the toilets.

**Lash:** No! No! Please, don't!

Ethan ignores him and stuffs his head into the toilet and then flushes it, causing some of the water to splash up to the toilet seat. He then rejoins Max and Zach, who appear to be having as much fun as he is.

**Max:** Let's go! They're waiting for us.

With that, they leave Lash's head in the toilet and his torso in the center of the boys' room.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - School Yard

Stitches is running around the school buses, like he is playing hide and seek. But then he hears an engine starting, so he turns around and sees Ron driving a school bus towards him, and runs for his life. He tries to run away, but the transporting vehicle is too fast for his speed.

**Ron: **Ha ha! Never underestimate the power of Ron Wilson; bus driver!

Stitches stops on the edge of the Sky High school grounds and panics while the bus runs further towards him.

**Stithces:** Uh-oh!

He backs away as the bus comes further until his one foot backs away to the air, and then his entire body shakes by the imbalance and finally falls out of the sky. The bus spreads out its flying equipment (engines & wings) as it too falls out of the sky. The aircraft engines shoot out energy that push the bus forward through the air, allowing it to fly. Ron then directs at the falling Stitches and flies below him, allowing him to fall down on the bus and ceases his fall.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - Cafeteria

Marlene, Layla and Magenta run into the cafeteria while the many clones of Penny flip in. Two of them almost kick Layla, who ducks to avoid their attack. By the time she lifts her head, she is already surrounded by three Pennys and separated from Marlene and Magenta, who are also surrounded as well.

**Pennys:** Come on, Sidekick, aren't you gonna fight back?

**Layla:** I-I don't believe in using my powers for violence.

**Pennys:** I don't believe you even have any powers.

**Marlene:** (off-screen) Out of the way! (chants) _"Aero!"_

Layla looks over her enemies to see Marlene hold up her Keyblade. The weapon's tip emits a weak tornado which then spreads all over her body, shielding her in a sphere. One Penny tries to hit the shield, but it bounces her off. She then makes her way to the cornered Magenta and knocks away two Pennys in her path. Then, one Penny comes forth to Layla and punches her on the face with a cocky grin on her face. When she looks back at them, there is a frightening expression beaming from her face.

**Layla:** Big mistake!

The many Pennys feel frightened by Layla's angry expression, despite they have outnumbered the Sidekick. Layla raises her arms as a bright glow emits from her body the same time as vines from outside the windows begin to grow. She flings her arms forward; the vines break through the windows and descend into the cafeteria, attaching themselves to the walls while wrapping around Penny and her clones, then pull them all up in mid-ceiling. Only Layla, Marlene and Magenta are left on the ground. Penny and her clones struggle unsuccessfully to break free.

**Penny #1:** But I thought you were a Sidekick!

**Layla:** I am a Sidekick.

Marlene and Magenta come to her side and they begin to leave.

**Penny #2:** Don't leave us here to die! Royal Pain has is sabotaging the anti-gravity device!

**Penny #1:** The whole school is gonna fall out of the sky!

**Penny #3:** We only have ten minutes!

The three girls are shocked by this information.


	11. Chapter 11: Time and Gravity

**Sky High - Hero Support Class**

Layla unfolds a map of the school on the teacher's desk. Marlene and Magenta have gathered PJ, Max, Warren, Ethan and Zach to help strategize how to de-activate Royal Pain's device. Layla points on an area near the school entrance where the anti-gravity room is located.

**Layla:** Here's the anti-gravity room.

**Magenta:**But Royal Pain's sealed off every entrance. How're we gonna get in?

Ethan spots a small pipe that is not sealed off, but he doesn't know that it takes something really small to fit in there.

**Ethan:** Hey, what about this place?

**Zach:** Yeah, right, you'd have to be like a rat to fit in there.

An idea hits everyone. They turn to look at Magenta. She only has to take one look from the others to know what they're thinking.

**Magenta:** (sighs) Oh, great!

**Max:**(grins at the plan) Okay, then let's split up. Magenta will take care of the anti-gravity device while Marlene, PJ, Warren and I will go and assist Sarox and Will.

**Layla:** Wait, I'm coming too! I want to help fight off Royal Pain.

**Warren:** Let's go, then!

Just as they are about to leave, Ron comes in.

**Ron:**Hey, guys? How'd it go? What's our next move?

They all seem to be thinking the same thing. Ethan, Zach and Magenta leave for the generator while Warren, Layla, Marlene, Max and PJ stay behind to give Ron a job to do.

**Layla:** The next move is we go and take care of Royal Pain and the anti-gravity generator while you take care of her lackeys.

**PJ:** Aha.

**Warren:** Yeah, Speed is thrown into a wall. Remember to tie him down so he doesn't run away.

**Layla:**Yeah, and the cheerleading squad is hanging in the cafeteria. You might wanna find something to contain them.

**Max:** And Lash's head is dunked into the toilet. Make sure he doesn't unwrap his arms and legs.

**Ron:** (excited) Okay!

With that, the group separates and head to their coordinates.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - School Gym

Royal Pain attempts to knock Will with her electrical fist in armor, but Sarox quickly raises his Keyblade to cast his spell.

**Sarox:** (chants) _"Defence!"_

A protective barrier forms around Will and Royal Pain's fist hits it instead of her target. Then the shield explodes and sends her flying several feet away.

**Will:** Thanks, man!

**Sarox:** Don't mention it!

With that, Sarox and Will make their move for Royal Pain again.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Pipe Tunnel

Magenta, in the form of a black guinea pig, crawls through a tunnel of pipes.

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** This is so stupid.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

Zach watches her from the opening of the pipe while Ethan checks the map to give directions.

**Zach:** Okay! Okay, you're doing great, Magenta! You're great! (to Ethan) With those cute little two legs.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Pipe Tunnel

Zach resumes to giving Magenta directions.

**Zach:** Okay, when you reach two tunnels, take the one to your right!

Magenta comes to two tunnels and turns to the one to her right.

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:**Got'cha!

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

**Ethan:** Find an access panel…!

**Zach:** (repeats) _Find an access panel…!_

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Pipe Tunnel

She stops to listen.

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** What?

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

**Ethan:** (continues) That leads right to generator!

**Zach:** (repeats) _That leads right to the generator!_

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Pipe Tunnel

She continues into the tunnel.

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** I'm on it!

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Other Hallways

Marlene, Layla, Max, PJ and Warren make their way to the school gym. As Heartless continue to appear, Warren continues to throw fireballs and dispern them while Max knocks them out with his unbreakable shield.

**

* * *

**

Sky High - School Gym

Royal Pain makes a jump on Will, who counteracts with super-strength concentrated on his legs and kicks her off course. Sarox swipes down a Heartless and takes a Pacifier from its hands, but it turns out to be a fake when it fades away.

**Sarox: **Urgh! Not another fake!

From behind him, a Radar Loader holds out its robot-like hands and shoot out deadly beams. Sarox notices something coming his way, but when he turns around, it is already too late as it hits him directly in the back. The impact of the beam sends him to the floor and the Keyblade falls out of his hands.

**Will: **Sarox!

Will makes his way to Sarox to help him to his feet.

**Will:** Are you all right?

**Sarox:** Yeah!

**Gwen:** (off-screen) Hm, how interesting.

They turn around and see the unmasked Gwen picking up Sarox' Keyblade.

**Gwen:**A sword that bears the resemblance of a key that can disperse Heartless. Wonder what I can do with it.

**Sarox:** Hate to burst your bubble, but it's got a mind of its own. It doesn't work for everyone.

**Gwen:** Still, now that it's in my hand, I wonder if it'll listen to me once I dispose of you. (to the Heartless) Heartless! Take them out!

Her Heartless charge at the two defenceless heroes. Suddenly, three fireballs fly through the air and blast the Heartless to the floor.

**Warren:** Hey there! Need a little help?

Max aims at the Keyblade and throws his shield at the unsuspecting Gwen with every amount of strength he can manage. The shield flies across the hall like a lightning bolt and knocks the Keyblade out of her hands. As it falls on the floor, Will rushes forward, picks it off the floor and then thrustsit back to Sarox, who catches it with little effort.

**Sarox:** Thanks, man!

**Will:** You're welcome. Let's find the Pacifier!

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Generator

Magenta is in a small space with the generator and a device with Royal Pain's emblem on it.

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** I found the generator, I think!

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

Ethan checks the map while Zach listens.

**Ethan:** Okay, just cut the wire connected to the generator.

**Zach:** (repeats to Magenta) _Okay, just cut the wire connected to the generator!_

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Generator

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** What?

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Hallways

Ethan contines to check the map while Zach continues to listen. This is very important and nothing must go wrong – if only one thing goes wrong, then their school will fall along with them.

**Ethan:** Cut the red wire.

**Zach:** (repeats to Magenta) _Cut the red wire!_

**

* * *

**

Sky High – Generator

**Guinea Pig-Magenta:** There's a lot of red wires down here!


	12. Chapter 12: Two Heroes' Awakening

**Sky High - School Gym**

The seven heroes take down the Heartless and vaporize their fake Pacifiers, while Will and Warren distract Royal Pain with a combination of super-strength and fireballs. When there is only one Heartless left, they know that the Pacifier it is holding is the read one.

**Sarox:** That must be the real Pacifier!

**Max:** Let's get it, then!

Royal Pain thrusts her hand forward and shoots electrical bolts at Will and Warren. The power sends them flying backwards near the entrance. Layla sees this.

**Layla:** Will!

Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJrun and aim for the Pacifier in the Heartless' hands. But a sudden shock of electrical bolts sends them flying across the hall, thus crash land near the entrance. Layla begins to run to their side, but then the remaining Heartless incapacitates her on the arms and floats into the air.

**Layla:** No, let go of me! Will!

Will and the others rise up from the floor and see Layla held captive in the air. Gwen has already taken back her gun.

**Gwen:** Let's see how pretty you are once you lose your heart!

She begins to aim at Layla.

**Will: **NOOO!

A beam emits from the Pacifier that charges at Layla. Will jumps into the middle and pulls Layla out of the Heartless' grip just in time to avoid getting hit by the gun. It hits the monster and it fades out of existence. Will and Layla are still floating in midair, everyone just watches stunned, even Will is surprised.

**Layla:** (smiles) Will, you're _flying_!

**Will:** (smiles) I'm-I'm FLYING!

They hug while slowly floating back down to the ground. Everyone is glad that they are okay.

**Sarox:** Nice job, Will. Didn't know you had it in you.

**Will:** I'm surprised myself.

**Warren:** Problem is still not solved.

He points to Gwen. They turn to face her together.

**Gwen:** I don't understand. How could this happen?

**Will:** A hero is counted by the strength of the heart, Gwen, not by his, (looks at Layla) or her powers and intelligence. It doesn't matter how smart you are, you can't do anything alone when you're friendless.

Warren steps forward, their hearts become equally strong by the same thought.

**Warren:** Not that we would let you hurt anyone in this world, because we are the ones to guard it.

**Will:** And as long as there are still heroes left in this world, we will not allow anything bad happen to it.

Suddenly Will and Warren's chests emit in warm bright lights. In addition, Sarox' Keyblade also glows with them like a pulse. It takes a second for the quartet to realize that the Keyblade Masters have been found.

**Max:** There's two of them?

**PJ:** (urging) Sarox, hurry up!

**Sarox:** (nods) Okay.

He readies his Keyblade and begins to chant:

_Sacred key,_

_Unleash your untapped power._

_Shine away the darkness_

_and preserve the world with your "light"._

_Master of the Keyblade._

_AWAKE!_

For the finishing touches, Sarox' Keyblade shoots two beams at the lights on Will and Warren's chest. The lights expand throughout the area and result in the form of two floating Keyblades – a white Keybladewith red and blue side strings and a keychain with Will's familycrest on its tilt and a silver blade:the "Heroic Double Keyblade"; Warren's is a black Keyblade with flaming patterns on the tilt and a keychain that somehow resembles a shield with flames on the center, the blade was scorch black, this Keyblade is called "Flaming Rebel."

Will grabs the Heroic Double and Warren grabs the Flaming Rebel, and study the structure.

**Will:** What is this?

**Sarox: **The awakening of two Keyblade Masters. The guardians of Sky High.

**PJ:** You and Warren's hearts must be connected. I guess you wouldn't have unlocked your new powers if your hearts weren't joined.

Will and Warren share looks. A moment later, they shake each other's hands and form a partnership. Then they all turn back to Gwen.

**Will:** Give up, Gwen. There's nowhere to run. Give me the Pacifier.

**Gwen:** That's what you think, I haven't lost yet.

She opens a small device on her left arm and presses a button.

**Gwen:** And now you'll all die together! Ha ha ha ha ha…!

She expects the school to fall out of the sky, but when nothing happens, she realizes that something is not right.

**Gwen:** What's going on? Why isn't it working?

Just then, Ethan, Zach and Magenta in human form enter the school gym to join the others.

**Ethan:** Because we just sabotaged your plan, that's why.

**Layla:** Penny told us about the anti-gravity device.

**Gwen:** But… I've already sealed off every route to make sure no one would be able to break in.

**Magenta: **We didn't break in: I snuck in. And chew off the wires. Took me a few strings to get it right, but I got to it eventually. It's de-activated now.

Fury fuels Gwen's heart when she realizes how wrong her plans have gotten.

**Gwen: **How dare you? Argh! I will show you the wrath of a technopath in fury!

She presses a button on the Pacifier. It emerges a blinding glow. Will panics.

**Gwen:** Let's see how you can save your parents when they become a Heartless!

She raises her Pacifier in the air. The Pacifier floats out of her hands and out to the school yard. Sarox, Will and Warren all throw their Keyblades at Gwen like boomerangs and knock her unconscious. The weapons then fly back to their owners. Will looks out the window.

**Will:** Let's go! We have to save them!

They all nod in agreement and rush out of the school gym.


	13. Chapter 13: The Melody of the Hearts

**Sky High - School Yards**

Sarox and co. come out to the school yard and find a gigantic black entity emerging in front of them. Then forms into a humanoid Heartless (Hero Devastator) with a white and red cape that resembles Mr. Boy's costume as All-American Boy. And an outfit that reminds Will of his father's superhero costume.

**Warren:** Let's roast that thing.

**Sarox: **Wait, we have to be careful. It's a combination of everyone's hearts, it might have all the powers of those we know. (to Will) Including your parents'.

**Will:** We still have to save them. Let's go!

Will rushes forward, but the Hero Devastator Heartless shoots out a red laser and bursts the grass in front of Will into fires, stopping him from moving forward. The Heartless then readies to attack Will, but Warren throws out with a fireball of his own. But it notices the fireball coming and flies into the air and the fireball flies past it. Upon landing, the Heartless hits the ground with its fist using the Commander's strength and creates a gigantic shake on the floating school. The impact of the shake causes everyone to lose balance on their legs and fall to the floor. It prepares to attack Will who is still unable to find balance for the moment and charges at him.

**Layla:** Will, look out!

Will looks up and sees the fist coming, flies into the air and the fist misses.

**Will:** Please, mom! Dad! Let me save you!

He points his Keyblade at the Heartless and emits a ray of light into its chest. He manages to paralyze it for a minute, but it transforms into a gigantic stone creature and repels the ray. It charges at Will with its rock-fists, but Will manages to flip himself around the fists, dodging them. Then, a mouth appears on the Heartless' face and shouts out a strong sonic scream, knocking Will backward and crash on a wall.

**Sarox:** Will!

**Marlene & PJ:** _"Fire!"_

Warren, PJ and Marlene charge their fireballs at the Heartless. But it encounters with air of freezing ice that emits from its hands. Layla then holds together her hands and capture the Heartless with vines under her control, but a minute later, it manages to break free and crushes the vines with laser.

Will falls from the wall just as Sarox rushes to his side and catches him.

**Sarox:** You okay, Will?

He responds with a nod. Then, Layla, Ethan, Magenta and Zach come to their side.

**Layla:** Will, are you all right?

**Will:** Yeah, I'm fine.

PJ, Warren, Max and Marlene rush to their side as well.

**Zach:** Man, this Heartless is way too tough. We can't just attack it directly.

**Magenta:** Okay, but then how will we defeat it?

**Max:** Well, Heartless are beings consumed by the darkness. So, maybe if we could merge it with light, we'd be able to defeat the monster and save everyone else.

**PJ:** How?

**Sarox: **Let's use our Keyblades! They are the entities of light, so let's use them and to get the hearts out of the Heartless.

Sarox, Will, and Warren point their Keyblades at the Heartless. A combination of three lights emerge from the Keyblades and hit it in the chest. A strong light merges around the monster as it becomes paralyzed. It gathers more strength to itself and once again breaks free with Will's father's super-strength.

**Sarox:** We can't win! It's more powerful than all our strength combined.

**Ethan:** How will we defeat it then?

It moves closer towards them. Marlene's blossom Keyblade glows in a weak light. Then her chest glows as well, as if her heart and Keyblade share a connection. She then walks closer towards the Heartless and follows the rhythm in her heart. The others look at her in bewilderment.

**Marlene:**

_"The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast."  
"Before dawn, there was a melody I heard."_

**Warren:** What is she doing?

**Marlene:**

_"It was a very nostalgic song."_  
_"The creatures that fly through the Milky Way"  
_

Layla's chest begins to glow like Marlene: her heart is connected to Marlene's.

**Marlene:**

_"Escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,"  
"Where the paradise of the bright kingdom lies."  
_

Layla begins to sing with the rhythm in her heart.

**Layla:**

_"After the stormy night, to tell you my love…"_

Layla goes to Marlene's side as she sings.

**Marlene & Layla:**

_"I will become strong."_

The glow on their chests spread to their bodies as the song adds more power.

* * *

Radiant Garden – Garnet's Room

Garnet is combing her hair when she hears Marlene and Layla's singing voices and her heart glows in the same weak light.

**Marlene & Layla:**

_"Even if there comes a day where everyone __i__s to journey away from here,"_

**Garnet:** Marlene?

* * *

East High – Music Room

Gabriella and Troy are practicing for a musical when Gabriella hears the singing voices.

**Marlene & Layla:**

_"As long as we sing the melody of the hearts,"  
_

She stops practicing and pays attention to the song.

**Troy: **Gabriella, what is it?

**Gabriella:** It's Marlene, she's singing, I can hear her.

Her heart emits in the same glow.

**Marlene & Layla:**

_"I'll never forget."_

* * *

**Radiant Garden – Garnet's Room**

Garnet lets the rhythm in her heart guide her into the song.

**Garnet (Marlene & Layla):**

_"Clouds slowly float away,"_

* * *

East High – Music Room

Gabriella sings along.

**Gabriella (Marlene, Garnet & Layla):**

_"Vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end."  
_

The melody spreads further to other worlds.

* * *

Andalasia – Princess Chamber

An unnamed princess looking out through the doors to her balcony when she suddenly hears the singing voices.

**Marlene, Garnet, Gabriella & Layla:**

_"And then the stars…"_

**Princess 5:** What beautiful melody.

**Marlene, Garnet, Gabriella & Layla:**

_"Like pearls"_

She feels the need of singing along and so joins in with the song.

**Princess 5 (Marlene, Garnet, Gabriella & Layla):**

_"Can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light."  
_

The light on her chest amplifies as she sings.

* * *

Corona – The Tower

The voices of the five Princesses of Heart come to a tower hidden behind a hill and reach a young woman whose face is shrouded by her long golden hair. Her heart emits in the same light as her fellow princesses.

**Marlene, Garnet, Gabriella, Layla & Princess 5:**

_"From the universal sky, whistling sound could be heard."_

She listens to the gentle voices and feels the rhythm in her heart. Then she shuts her eyes and sings along.

**Princess 6 (Marlene, Garnet, Gabriella, Layla & Princess 5):**

_"Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to sing this melody."_

* * *

Prydain – Castle Dungeon

The voices of the six Princesses of Heart come to a castle dungeon in Prydain and reach a young girl whose face is covered by shadows. Her heart emits in the same light as her fellow princesses.

**Marlene, Layla, Garnet, Gabriella & Princesses 5 & 6:**

_"While embracing the gentle light in our hearts"  
_

The girl closes her eyes and sings like the others.

**Princess 7**** (****Marlene, Layla, Garnet, Gabriella & Princesses 5 & 6):**

_"It made everyone journey…"_

* * *

Sky High – School Yard

Marlene and Layla continue to sing as other singing voices appear out of nowhere. The Heartless suffers from an enormous headache. PJ, Max and Sarox recognize two of the five voices.

**Marlene & Layla (Garnet & Gabriella):**

_"On a miraculous adventure filled with cruelty and pain."  
_

**PJ:** These voices are…

**Sarox:** Gabriella and Garnet!

* * *

East High – Music Room

Troy has joined Gabriella in her song to add the power.

**Gabriella & Troy:**

_"With over flowing tears and prayers,"_

* * *

Radiant Garden – Garnet's Room

Garnet continues to sing.

**Garnet:**

_"I just don't know anymore."_

* * *

Andalasia – Princess Chamber

The song continues with the unnamed princess of Andalasia.

**Princess 5:**_  
"But there still remains a fantasy of a night…"_

* * *

**Sky High – School Yard**

The song goes on, as the Heartless shakes by the overwhelming power.

**Marlene & Layla:**

_"Where the stars fall for the shining future."  
_

A circle of bright light surround the glowing Marlene and Layla. Finally, Max understands.

**Max:** I get it, they're singing! The Seven Princesses of Heart are singing together to create a superior light against the Heartless!

**Will:** Princess? Layla is a princess?

_The three boys answer his question with a nod instead of using words._

**Sarox:** Come on, let's help them out!

Sarox and Will rush to the girls' side and join together in the melody.

**Sarox & Marlene:**

_"To where the paradise of the bright kingdom lies!"_

**Will & Layla:**

_"After the stormy night,…"_

PJ, Max, Warren, Zach, Magenta and Ethan follow the rhythm in their hearts and sing along. Their hearts then emit in a glow as well.

**All:**

_"To tell you my love__I will become strong."  
_

The Heartless fades out of existence by the overwhelming power of the melody, leaving behind the Pacifer which is now floating in the air.

* * *

Radiant Garden – Garnet's Room

Garnet continues singing with the others. She is already encircled by a light emitted on the floor.

**Garnet:**

_"Even if there comes a day where everyone"_

* * *

East High – Music Room

The song continues with Troy and Gabriella. They are also standing in the circle of light.

**Gabriella & Troy:**

_"Is to journey away from here…"_

* * *

Sky High – School Yard

The finishing lines go on in Sky High.

**All:**

_"As long as we sing the melody with our hearts,"  
_

The power of the lights fuel the Pacifier, causing it to explode and releases the hearts it captured in a rainfall of hearts.

**Marlene & Layla:**

_"I'll never forget!"  
_

All the hearts land gently on the ground. Upon meeting the school grounds, the hearts shine and restore the original bodies. Among the first people to be restored, there are Mr. Boy and Mr. Medulla.

**All:**

_"While embracing the gentle light in our hearts"  
"It made everyone journey on a miraculous adventure filled with cruelty and pain."  
_

Principal Powers, Coach Boomer and all the students of Sky High return to their normal states as their hearts restore their bodies.

**Warren, Ethan, Magenta & Zach:**

_"With over flowing tears and prayers,"_

**Max & PJ:**

_"I just don't know anymore."  
_  
**Will & Layla:**

_"But there still remains a fantasy of a night…"_

**Sarox & Marlene:**

_"Where the stars fall for the shining future."_

The song ends with two last hearts float to the ground and restore the forms of Will's parents. Will rushes to their side and kneels down beside them. He shakes them to wake them up.

**Will:** (overwhelmed feelings) Mom! Dad!

They come to and see their son kneeling beside them. The overjoyed Will catches them in a big family hug. Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ and their friends watch from the background.

* * *

**Message:**

The song that our heroes sang was taken from "_Legend of Mermaids_" from the anime "_Mermaid Melody_". I once saw the characters in it sing this song to save Antarctica, and I loved it so much that I had to use it to make a version of my own.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14: A Hero's Mission Never Ends

**Sky High – School Gym**

Everyone has gathered in the school gym under Principal Powers' request. She is standing on a stage as she presents the heroes of the day to the entire school. The Commander and Jetstream are standing behind her.

**Principal Powers:** And now I give to you the heroes of Sky High. Without them, we wouldn't have made it and Sky High would have been lost to Royal Pain forever. – Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome _Sarox, Will Stronghold, Warren Peace, Layla Williams, Marlene, Max, PJ, Ethan, Magenta, Zach and Ron Wilson!_

The listed eleven people go up to the stage. The principal opens up a tiny box with eleven golden medals contained inside.

**Principal Powers:** The world needs Sky High, and Sky High needs you.

Principal Powers gives three medals to Jetstream and three to the Commander. One after another, they put a medal around each of the eleven people's necks. The Commander places his three medals around the necks of Will, Warren and Ethan while Jetstream places hers around Layla, Magenta and Zach. Principal Powers places her four medals around Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ. Zach admires his medal while Max rubs his. Will catches his father in a hug and Jetstream joins in. Sarox and Marlene share happy looks. Sarox, Will and Warren share looks for a moment then stand together and hold up their Keyblades and shoot out harmless fireworks from their tips.

**

* * *

**

Sky High – School Grounds

Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ walk to the Gummi Ship, which is standing near to school buses, followed by the students and staff members of Sky High. They stop near the air lock of the Gummi Ship, then the quartet turn around to face the citizens of Sky High. Will, Warren, Layla, Ethan, Magenta and Zach are standing on the front while Principal Powers, the Commander and Jetstream stay in the background.

**Sarox:** Well, we're off then!

**Will:** So where are you guys headed next?

**Sarox: **Don't know, but we do know that we have to go. We have to set off to find the other Keybearers and the Princesses of Heart. (looks at Layla) She's in your protection now.

Will and Layla share looks and smile.

**Will: **Yeah, that she is. Thank you, Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ!

They turn attention to Warren, who forms a large grin on his face.

**Sarox:** The world will be in both your and Will's protection, too. Hope you'll be good partners.

Will and Warren share looks, they are both friendly to each other.

**Warren:** I'm sure of it. You did a noble thing by coming here.

**Jiminy:** (off-screen) Hello! Let's go!

They turn and see Jiminy standing at the entrance.

**Jiminy:** We gotta leave now!

Sarox and his friends look back to Will and the others.

**Sarox:** Well, bye then.

**Max:** See you!

With that, they walk into the Gummi Ship. Will and the others wave them good-bye.

**All:** Bye, guys! Goodbye!

The Gummi Ship's engines start and lifts the ship off the grounds.

**

* * *

**

Gummi Ship – Pilot Room

Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ are sitting in the pilot room and looking out through the windows, and waving them good-bye.

**All:** Goodbye!

**

* * *

**

Sky High – School Grounds

The citizens of Sky High continue to watch and wave as the Gummi Ship sets off to its next destination. Layla rests her head on Will's shoulder.

**Layla:** I'm sure we'll see them again someday.

**Will:** I believe so, too.

End of Story

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you, dear readers._


End file.
